Oh, You Knew
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Alfred dan Arthur janjian makan malam di luar. Tetapi mendekati jam yang telah ditentukan, ternyata Arthur datang ke rumah Alfred. USUK. AU  GAK JELAS .


**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**Warning :** OOC!England. Typo. Boy's Love. AU gak jelas. Human name used. Em…sebaiknya jangan dibaca ketika tengah malam ataupun sendirian (saran doang sih).

**Writer's note :** Cerita ini kudengar dari temanku dan katanya sih uda tersebar luas. Jadi, kalo ada yang uda tahu ceritanya, nikmatin ajalah ya versi USUK-nya. Anggep mereka hidup di dunia biasa tanpa ada keistimewaan apa-apa. Italic = percakapan di telepon. Romance-nya murni dari aku =P.

**Oh, You Knew**

_"Jangan telat!"_

Suara Arthur terdengar setengah berteriak di telepon itu membuat Alfred harus menjauhkan telepon genggamnya ketika mendengar itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil kacamatanya dan turun dari ranjangnya. Mata birunya masih setengah terpejam karena baru saja bangun tidur siang. Sedari siang ia tidur hingga kini ia bisa melihat matahari yang hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam dari jendela kamarnya. Selama menjelang _weekend_, Alfred selalu mempergunakan waktunya untuk menamatkan _game_ yang tidak bisa dimainkannya di hari biasa karena kerja dan kadang ia nyaris tidak tidur seharian. Tapi, tidur pagi hari membuatnya bangun saat senja.

Alfred mengucek matanya, "Iya, iya."

_"Aku pulang jika kau telat!"_

Kekasih Inggrisnya terdengar kesal dan setengah percaya dengan jawaban Alfred tadi. Mana mungkin Arthur tidak kesal dengan kenyataan siang ini mereka tidak bisa bertemu hanya karena Alfred mau tidur setelah main _game_ semalaman. Di hari kerja mereka memiliki jadwal berbeda sehingga tak bisa bertemu. Bahkan di waktu makan siang. Ditambah, hari minggu ini adalah hari minggu ketiga mereka tak bertemu berdasarkan kenyataan bahwa ternyata Alfred lebih memilih menghabiskan _weekend_ dengan game-nya daripada dengan kekasihnya. Itu berarti jika hari ini mereka masih tak bisa bertemu, maka genap 3 minggu mereka tak bersama.

"Iya, iya," jawab Alfred sambil menguap.

_"Aku serius akan marah jika kau telat! Mengerti?" _

Malam ini, mereka telah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran terkenal. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial. Tapi, jika didengar dari nada marah Arthur yang sedari tadi nyaris berteriak keras-keras, bisa dikatakan kalau makan malam ini adalah acara penting yang harus berjalan dengan sempurna. Juga dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya, memperbesar bukti bahwa Arthur sendiri sangat menanti-nanti janji mereka ini. Memahami itu, Alfred sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya dan merasa geli sendiri bahwa yang menyambut bangun tidurnya itu adalah kata-kata kerinduan tersirat khas Arthur Kirkland.

Dia tersenyum senang. Sisi manis kekasihnya satu itu selalu berhasil membuat Alfred jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya dengan orang yang sama. Tidak ada pembuktian jelas secara verbal, tapi apakah butuh kata-kata jika terihat begitu jelas dalam sikapnya? Lagipula Alfred menikmati kejutan tak terduga dari Arthur ketika mengungkapkan perasaannya. Baik itu dia merasa rindu atau senang.

"Iya, sayang," ucap Alfred lembut dengan maksud menggoda kekasihnya yang marah. Arthur terdiam mendengarnya dan meskipun tidak melihat langsung wajah Arthur, Alfred yakin sepenuh hati kalau Arthur merasa senang dengan wajah sewarna kepiting rebus. Arthur menjawab gugup sebelum menutup telepon,"Y-ya sudah."

Alfred melangkah sambil bersenandung riang munuju kamar mandinya. Masih ada waktu satu jam sampai waktu yang telah mereka tentukan. Ia pun membersihkan diri lalu mengenakan pakaian terbaiknya. Setelan jas berwarna abu-abu muda yang elegan melekat begitu pas di badannya. Dasi dengan warna senada terpasang di kerah kemeja putihnya. Senandung senang masih dikeluarkannya ketika menatap diri sendiri di cermin besar dalam kamarnya. Ia menyisir rapi rambut pirangnya yang telah dikeringkan dengan _hair dryer_, meski seuntai rambut masih tetap berdiri di belahan pinggir rambutnya. Lalu, ia berjalan ke sebuah lemari kaca yang semuanya berisi kacamata dengan desain yang berbeda. Alfred mengambil satu persatu kacamata-kacamata itu dan memasangnya. Ia membandingkan kesan yang terlihat dari itu. Mencari kacamata yang pas untuk acara _date_-nya malam ini.

Setelah menemukan kacamata yang pas, yaitu kacamata dengan bingkai setengah, Alfred turun ke bawah sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang telah dipesannya. Ia mengecek jam tangannya sekali lagi dan melihat bahwa masih ada waktu 15 menit sebelum waktu perjanjian mereka. Dia mengambil kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Hendak keluar. Namun, ia menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia melihat seseorang berada di depan itu setelah dia membukanya.

"A-Arthur!" kaget Alfred.

"Hai."

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Alfred menyambut kekasihnya dengan heran. "Bukankah kita janjian ketemu di restaurant xxx?"

"Aku tidak boleh datang?" Arthur bertanya dengan manja yang langsung membuat jantung Alfred bergemuruh lebih dari suara badai. Mereka bertatapan. Alfred bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya menuju wajahnya yang telah berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus. Arthur yang berdiri di hadapannya ini sungguh berbeda dengan Arthur yang selama ini dia kenal. Tatapan manja yang jelas-jelas tanpa ditutupi itu memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Dan entah bagaimana, Alfred merasa tak bisa berkata-kata melihat Arthur yang sekarang.

"Te-tentu saja boleh," kata Alfred menjadi gugup seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berbicara langsung dengan seseorang yang dicintainya. Perasaan ini mirip sekali dengan yang dirasakannya ketika pertama kali resmi menjadi kekasih Arthur. Canggung berbicara. Alfred meletakkan buket bunga itu di meja dekat pintu dan ia melanjutkan,"Masuklah…"

Arthur melangkah masuk. Tapi, ia berhenti begitu dekat di depan Alfred sehingga Alfred bisa mencium ubun-ubun kepalanya. Sekali lagi tanpa mengerti kenapa, detak jantung Alfred berdetak lebih kencang lagi. Mereka bertukar pandang lagi. Membuat hidung mereka hanya berjarak 1 cm. Alfred menelan air ludah merasa tenggelam dengan mata hijau daun milik kekasih Inggrisnya itu. Mata itu menatapnya begitu dalam. Tapi terasa hampa.

"Aku rindu…"

Arthur mengucapkannya seraya melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Alfred yang kini terkejut dengan muka merah padam. Kacamatanya nyaris jatuh dari wajahnya saat Arthur memeluk tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di bahu kiri Alfred. Kaget. Aneh. Senang. Inilah yang dirasakan Alfred. Ia kaget Arthur berkata begitu gamblang tanpa merasa canggung mengungkapkan hal yang begitu dihindarinya. Belum pernah Arthur berkata langsung seperti ini. Rasanya sangat aneh untuk mendengarnya seperti ini pertama kali. Tapi, Alfred juga senang. Ia memang merasa aneh Arthur menjadi tidak biasa seperti ini, akan tetapi ada kemungkinan kerinduannya yang tidak bisa bertemu selama 3 minggu itu bisa membuatnya menjadi kehilangan kebiasaannya untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Alfred membalas pelukan Arthur dan mencium lembut kepala Arthur. Ia berkata,"Aku juga rindu…"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Alfred merasa ada yang aneh. Tubuh Arthur yang dipeluknya dengan erat itu tidak terasa hangat. Musim dingin telah lama lewat. Mereka kini memasuki tengah musim semi, jadi Alfred rasa kehangatan tubuh Arthur tidak berhubungan dengan cuaca ataupun iklim. Juga, hembusan nafas yang dirasakannya menerpa kulitnya ketika Arthur bersandar padanya, terasa begitu dingin. _Mungkinkah sakit?_ batin Alfred.

Suara _ringtone handphone_ Alfred berbunyi.

"Ah, maaf," kata Alfred melepas pelukan dan mengeluarka telepon genggamnya. Mereka selalu mengangkat telepon meskipun telah berdua, karena bisa jadi itu masalah pekerjaan. Keduanya telah saling tahu. Alfred mengangkat telepon,"Halo?"

_"Kau dimana? Sudah hampir jam perjanjian kita kan?"_

Alfred membeku.

Tegang.

Tak bergerak.

Suara yang bertanya padanya di telepon itu adalah suara kekasih Inggrisnya. Tidak mungkin orang lain. Ia selalu mengingat suara itu meskipun mereka telah 3 minggu tak bertemu. Tidak mungkin dia salah mengira orang lain. Lagipula, malam ini dia hanya punya janji dengan Arthur. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang akan meneleponnya untuk bertanya tentang jam perjanjian. Tetapi Arthur sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya menatapnya lekat. Siapa Arthur yang berdiri di depannya ini?

Tiba-tiba Alfred mengerti.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kuat dari tadi. Ia menegarkan dirinya sendiri untuk tetap bertingkah wajar dan bersuara tenang. Ia berkata kepada Arthur yang meneleponnya, "Sebentar ya."

Lalu dia menjauhkan telepon dari mulutnya dan berkata pada Arthur di hadapannya,"Maaf, ternyata aku ada kerja. Aku harus pergi sekarang juga."

Arthur di hadapan Alfred menatapnya datar. Agak lama. Kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut dan berkata dengan nada pelan tapi pasti, "Oh, sudah tahu ya?" dan pergi menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sangat berterima kasih pada anda yang telah mau membaca cerita tidak jelas ini. Jujur, selama aku bikin cerita, ini yang paling nggak jelas! X'(  
Jika anda berkenan, tolong review cerita gak jelas ini…T.T

Tambahan : Untuk yang me-review fic ini tanpa nama, cerita asli ya seperti cerita ini meski tanpa romance-nya juga yang jadi Alfred sih lari ke tempat pacarnya yang tadi nelpon. Tentu saja couple yang asli adalah hetero =P. Bukan 2 cowok. (Sorry aku nulis di sini jawabanmu, gak tahu mau dimana lagi).


End file.
